You Are Mine
by Andimpink
Summary: Daelynn, a medic-in-training is left behind on Crait. When the First Order searches the caves, she is found and taken prisoner. Little does she know the terrible fate that awaits her in the clutches of the new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren. Post TLJ. Now being continued!
1. chapter 1

**A/n:** **It is official. I have become trash for Kylo Ren. This is a product of that but also served as a gift for a friend. Enjoy!**

 **You Are Mine**

My eyes opened to the sound of my empty stomach grumbling. I could not see, for the room was cast in darkness. This darkness was all I had known for the last… I didn't even know how long that I had been left in this room where I was it's only content. It could have been a couple of days, but it likely could have been a week or more. Strange, how you lose track of time when you cannot tell how it is passing. The last time I could recall was it being midday, but that was back on Crait with the Resistance. That was also the day I had last ate something and my stomach ached for even just a crumb of food.

I sighed in frustration, recalling how the First Order had captured me. There had been so few of us left and my comrades didn't even notice my absence as they escaped. I fell behind after being snagged by one of the caves stalagmites of salt. By the time I had gotten uncaught, I had lost track of which way the group of surviving Resistance had gone. There were branching paths and I had not thought someone would be there making sure everyone stayed together. "Hello?!" I called out, my voice echoing around the cavern. "Is anyone here?!" There was no response and I knew that I was alone. Defenseless and alone.

There was no telling the consequences of getting lost in these seemingly endless tunnels. One of them I hoped would take the rest of the Resistance to safety. A feeling deep inside me told me that they would make it out, but I was not going to be with them. It would likely not dawn on them that I would not be there. I was a medic in training, but not the only medic in the group. There had been a few others and I had only recently began to learn. The only damage my absence would cause would be one number less to the size of the survivors. Along with the hope of their safety, I prayed they would not lose hope.

It was not too much longer until I decided it wise to hide. The First Order knew we had been in here and would likely search for the last of us. Kylo Ren would not let us go if he had any say in the matter. If I wanted any chance of surviving, it was in my best interest that I hid before they stormed this base. I found a crevice in the wall of one of the nearby tunnels that I managed to squeeze inside of. Salt dusted the air and crumbled from the walls, the mineral stinging my eyes and coating my throat. I remained still and silent despite the discomfort this wretched place caused.

My breath hitched when I heard voices that I knew belonged to the First Order's search party. They were loud, but I could not make out what they were saying over the many echoes their voices brought. My heart beat faster in my chest as the voices got louder, meaning they were venturing further into the cavern. I had shut my eyes tightly as a fresh shower of salt crumbled from above me. My mind was running rampant with my unspoken worries. How long would it be until they left? When would I be able to escape? Would I be able to escape? The sound of my own voice was louder than any engine and I found it difficult to stay calm…

And then the strangest feeling overcame me. That fear intensified as I felt something tickling at my consciousness. It was the oddest sensation and I clutched my head, as the feeling grew stronger. What was this? This feeling probed at my mind and I tried to resist. I succeeded for only a moment until it slipped it's way by and my breathing ceased. _"Hello."_ I couldn't respond to the voice in my head. _"Why did they leave you behind?"_ The feeling in my head shifted and I heard it chuckle. It knew that they had left me behind. I felt like screaming at this intrusion of my thoughts. The need to break this strange connection was fueled by an overwhelming sense of fear. However, I was powerless. Not only was it talking to me, but I knew deep down that the voice was in control of my every action. _"How foolish of them. Giving us one of their own and such a weak one."_

"Get… out…" I seethed, my teeth clenched. If I could have moved, I would have smashed my head against the wall just to get rid of the voice. It shifted again and I nearly doubled over in pain, my hands bracing myself against the wall opposite of me. The white salt turned red, leaving my handprints behind.

 _"Resistance is futile."_ he spoke calmly.The feeling went deeper and I knew that I could no longer fight back. It was as he said, 'futile'. _"You will come out of hiding and surrender to the First Order."_ And I did. I mindlessly, yet so aware of my actions, left my hiding spot and trekked back to the entrance until I came across a group of First Order Troopers. I surrendered, dropping to my knees before them and letting them cart me away.

I did not remember what happened between then and when I awoke in this dark room. Anything and everything could have occurred. I was grateful I did not know where the Resistance would flee. They could not have found that out while I was incapacitated what I did not know. I had the feeling that they had everything else I knew already. My stomach clenched and I gagged, feeling bile burning my throat. I sat there heaving dryly as there was nothing in my stomach to empty. When the feeling of nausea passed, I let myself cry. I sobbed weakly in the corner of the room I had curled up in. It would be better to get this out before someone had the chance to see it.

Ages seemed to pass until I was dragged from my thoughts by a blinding light. It was almost too much for my senses and I felt a wave of nausea roll over me again. Before I could start to heave, I felt a prick against my neck and heard the hiss of a hypo-spray and the nausea dissipated. I could make out the outline of a person in front of me against the bright lighting. Behind them stood at least two Troopers. The person who had just injected me with something beckoned them and I was roughly dragged to my feet. I blinked a couple of times and noticed my vision starting to get a little better. It was less blurry and I could see the hall outside this room a little. It was long and was made of black glossy metal.

"Take the prisoner to the Supreme Leader." A sense of dread washed over me and the Troopers dragged me from what I was certain was a cell. I could see glossy black floor and walls, but any little details were lost to me. We passed other Troopers and members of the First Order. Many glanced my way, some choosing to look away and others shot me smug looks. If I could have broken free of the Troopers dragging me, if I could have even stood on my own, I would have wiped that look of their faces. There was no stopping as I was dragged through this place and the closer we got to where I was being taken, the emptier the halls became until it was only the First Order member and the Troopers that had retrieved me.

A set of immense black doors is where we stopped. The person that had injected me with the hypo-spray knocked and cleared their throat before announcing my arrival. A chill ran down my spine as I heard the voice from the cave answer, both from behind the door and in my mind, **_"Enter."_** The Troopers pushed the doors open and threw me inside before leaving immediately. It was just the owner of the voice and myself now. Everything about this situation screamed 'DANGER!' at me. I knew I had no power here and even less knowledge of where 'here' was. There was no escaping and as much as I wanted to believe there was hope, I had none.

I lifted my head and looked around the room. It was void of anything that would tell you someone lived there with the exception of a bed in the corner of the room and a door that led to a bathroom and likely a closet. In the middle of the room, was a chilling black throne-like chair. That is where my captor sat and watched me from. I looked at him in confusion, as I had thought it would be Snoke. Before I could say so aloud, I felt myself lifted of the ground by Kylo Ren himself. I was suspended there as he looked on me with a look of masked anger. "I am the Supreme Leader now. Snoke is dead." He pulled me forward and then dropped me directly in front of him. My knees hit the ground hard and I cried out in pain. He leaned forward, his eyes never leaving mine. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know already?" I snapped.

"So what, if I do?" Kylo replied, his voice eerily calm. "Tell me."

"Make me." I shot back.

"Have it your way." Kylo lifted his hand and I felt him in my mind, knowing it had been him in the cave who did the same. He tore through my thoughts and memories so fast I could not keep up. Everything he probed at in my mind spilled from my lips. I told him of how I had been rescued by the Resistance during a raid on my planet by the First Order. He brought forth my feelings of fear and the realization that many of the people I had known had died. I was forced to tell him of my attempt to jump ship after being rescued only to be kept from doing so by a guard. That led into how I met my teacher on the med-ship and how I began my apprenticeship. The struggles I faced while learning and the feeling of uselessness in a place surrounded by people with so much more knowledge than myself. He brought forth the image of the ship I knew my teacher to be on exploding in the escape to Crait.

He stopped there and I had not even realized the tears that had started to run down my cheeks. Kylo Ren shook his head and sighed. "You rebels never learn." I wished I could have said something in retort, but my mind was still reeling from his intrusion. "You're weak. All of you hold out hope for nothing. This is a cycle that will never end. You are fighting in an attempt to cease an unavoidable conflict. It is pitiful."

"The Resistance will stop you." I managed to say, my voice no more than a hoarse whisper. The new Supreme Leader heard me loud and clear, yet did not say anything more. "Good always wins."

"At what cost?" My mind was filled with the images of every loss the Resistance had faced, even the loss of my family and friends from the raid. Kylo stood and dragged me to my feet with the sweep of his hand. He stood with his face mere inches from mine, his amber eyes burning with power. "Your losses would suggest defeat. One person lost means nothing to them. You are the perfect example. I bet they haven't even noticed your absence."

I moved to strike the face before mine, but was held still. Struggling to break from the grip of Kylo Ren's force, I shouted at him. "It doesn't matter! The Resistance has escaped and it will grow. They will be greater in number before you can do anything to them." I gave up struggling and spat in the young man's face. "Down with the First Order!"

Before I knew what was happening, I was slammed against one of the walls. Hard. I groaned as all the air was knocked out of me. Kylo still had a hold of me and I was pinned against the wall. He stormed over and wrapped his fingers in my hair, pulling it so I was looking up at him. "You will pay for that, rebel. You will pay dearly." He shoved me back against the wall and I fell to the floor, watching as he stormed out of the room. A woman dressed in a dark grey First Order uniform came into the room followed by the two Troopers who had dragged me here. I was certain the woman was the one who gave me whatever made my nausea dissipate. Once again, the Troopers restrained me and escorted me from the room. My strength had come back to me, if only a little, and I could walk rather than be dragged.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned. "Back to that room?"

"Silence, rebel scum." the Trooper to my left said.

"You will find out soon enough." the woman behind us responded, but did not answer my question. As much as I wanted to know I was not going back to that dark room, I knew no one would tell me. I would not have any of my questions answered while I was a prisoner. Here, I would answer to the First Order and the First Order alone.

Where they had taken me was far worse than that room. I arrived in what I immediately knew was where they kept other prisoners. Cells lined the halls and if not for the hypo-spray I had been given, I would have been dry heaving again. The smell of this place was wretched and I was surprised it was contained to this place alone. As I was marched down the hall, prisoners of many different races came to the front of their cells see who the newest addition to the First Order's clutches was. Some didn't seem to care whilst others were amused. We continued down the hall to the very last cell and I was thrown inside. "Do not try anything, rebel." the woman said as the Troopers walked back the way they entered. "Orders are to kill any prisoner that causes trouble." The doors hissed closed and I was left alone.

I sat on the hard bench that served as a bed. It was the only piece of furniture, if you could even call it that, in the cell besides the toilet in the corner of the room. The dim yellow light that was cast over the room was my only comfort. Anything was better than that dark room I had been confined to. It shocked me that they hadn't taken me back there. Sleep had been difficult with the fear I had felt there in the dark room. I was certain that hypo-spray would not last forever and it would be a good idea to get some sleep before then. Stretching out on the bench, I shut my eyes and let myself go.

…

 _"Where am I?" I asked to the darkness. This was a different darkness than that room. This would clear. I knew it would eventually. My eyes tried to focus on what was behind the shadows, but I was unable to see what was beyond. My arms were stuck at my side. In fact, I could not move anything except for my eyes. It was just like…_

 _"How are you here?" The darkness swept to the side to reveal who had just spoken, but I had known who it was as soon as he spoke. Kylo Ren stood across the way from me, his arms at his sides. The expression on his face did not give how he felt away. It was just like before I had angered him back in his quarters. He stepped forward and I drew a sharp breath as I felt the invisible restraints of the Force tighten. "You didn't answer me."_

 _"I don't know." I replied. Another step and it tightened again. "Honestly! Last I remember was falling asleep."_

 _"The only reason you could be here is…" I watched helplessly as he took another step. Did he know that him moving closer was doing this? I felt like there was a heavy weight on me. It caused my body to ache, but I knew if he moved forward any further I would be in pain. "That is impossible. How are you hiding it from me?"_

 _"What?" I asked, feeling very confused. I cried out as he took another couple steps forward. My body was burning from the inside. It was impossible to writhe in pain and it made the sensation more intense. Before I knew it, his image flickered out of sight and the hold on me was no more. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was all for naught. In an instant, Kylo Ren was standing toe to toe with me. The pain overcame me and I couldn't hear his words aloud, but heard them in my head as in the caverns._

 _"You are different." his calm, emotionless voice echoed around my head. In the background, I heard someone faintly screaming. It was like they were far away. It wasn't hard to guess that it was my own screams that I was hearing. "This is good news. I will be seeing you again very soon." He disappeared, this time for good, and I slumped to the floor. My throat burned and I couldn't feel anything but that. What had just happened? What had he meant by 'different'? What was this place? Last I remembered, I had been falling asleep. Was this all a dream? It was more of a nightmare than a dream. The darkness had closed back in and I knew that even if I could run, it would find me. This darkness would snuff out any light it found. So I stayed there, laying weak, frightened, and utterly alone in that hell._

…

The odd sensation of moving woke me. My eyes shot open and I fought to sit up, but quickly realized I was strapped down. I lifted my head and noted the same woman from before leading the way. She glanced back at me briefly before turning back to the way we were going. Behind the transport cart, walked a handful of Troopers with their blasters drawn. What was with them restraining me constantly? I couldn't escape them. Even if I did, it wouldn't take them long at all to catch me or kill me. The latter was more likely.

Why was I being moved like this? Something was odd about the entourage of Storm Troopers. I was not dangerous in the slightest. There was also no explanation for the extra restraints. My ankles, legs, torso, arms, and wrists were held down with thick straps. In fact, if they thought me a threat, it would have been in their interests for them to leave me locked up in that cell. There had to be something else going on. Kylo Ren's words from my dream, if it was one, echoed in my head. Was it because he thought I was hiding something from him? If there was something I was hiding from him, I wouldn't be able to stop him from finding what it was. He would take it from me, one way or another. But how could he have known if that had all happened in my dream?

After taking an elevator to a higher level of this ship, we arrived at some sort of medical bay. The staff of the med bay wore light grey uniforms. A few of them were on me the moment we passed through the doors, taking my vitals and using scanning my life signature into their database. I hissed in pain as something pierced my wrist. Upon looking, it was a cuff that I did not know the purpose of. Once the medics had finished, they left and I was taken into a room that had guards posted outside of it already. Inside, the room was white and brightly lit. It smelled of disinfectant. A man in the light grey medic uniform was inside as well; however, he wore a badge that I had not seen on any of the other uniforms. He grinned at me as if I was a piece of meat. A shiver ran down my spine and I was sure it was from the vibe this guy gave me than how cold the room was.

"Welcome, rebel." he said, his voice even creepier than the smile he had just given me. "Thank you, officer. The subject is secured so your presence is no longer needed."

"The Supreme Leader has ordered me to remain nearby." the officer, as I now knew, replied. "He will be making an appearance, doctor. If the prisoner proves difficult—"

"I can handle it." the doctor snapped. "Now get out of my examination room." He did not say anything more and the officer left the room. The man looked back to me and I glared back at him. He shook his head and walked over to stand above me. "No need for such a sour look. I am not going to pull a blaster on you like Officer Kess seems to wants me to do to every prisoner she brings me. It'd be merciful to do so and I frankly can't allow that." The doctor dragged a metal tray out from a wall and lifted an object from it.

"Why am I here?" I asked, watching nervously as he adjusted whatever he had just picked up.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" The doctor lifted what he had picked up from the tray and I felt my heart skipped a beat. A needle glinted in the bright light of the room. He picked up a vial and pressed a button on the syringe that drew it's contents. "The Supreme Leader has sensed the Force in you. You hid it very well until last night."

"That still doesn't explain why I am here." I commented, tensing as he brought the needle closer to me. He pulled it away and I let out a breath of relief.

"They never tell any of you what is going on." The doctor set the needle down and turned back to me. "It was Snoke's wish to find a Force-carrying subject that could give him an army of Force gifted children. It is desired by the Supreme Leader to carry out this task. Both had believed that the girl from Jakku was the last Jedi. Yet here you are and with an ability to hide it from someone trained in the ways of the Force. How funny it is that the Supreme Leader found you when he had given up hope of carrying this plan out." I felt like vomiting, yet nausea did not overwhelm me. It must have been something the cuff on my wrist had injected me with. If I had gathered the doctor's words correctly, I would carry Kylo Ren's children. They would be gifted with the Force and he would raise them to be a part of the First Order. He picked the syringe back up and tested it before bringing it quickly to the crook of the elbow closest to him. "It is a pity that you will be taken by him. You are so very beautiful."

"I don't have the Force!" I fought to move from the needle, but was held in place by the restraints. "He must be mistaken! I can't move things with a wave of my hand! Please, don't do this!" The needle pierced through my skin and into the vein there. He pressed another button and it released whatever it had been that he had drawn from the vial. "Please." I whimpered, as I felt a warmth begin to spread up my arm.

The door to the examination room hissed open and in walked the Supreme Leader. The doctor saluted him and motioned him over. My chest was warm now and the heat from the drug the doctor had administered to me continued to spread. "Your lordship, I present your surrogate." he said. "She may not be able to use her gift, but our tests have already shown much promise. The only way to tell is to begin the second phase. Shall I retrieve the samples?" I shivered under the gaze of the man I now knew would force me to go against all that I believed. The doctor's mention of 'samples' also had me worried. If phase one had been to secure a subject, phase two had to be the injection of…

"No." I nearly cried out of relief upon hearing this from Kylo Ren. Tears welled up in my eyes and I fought to keep them back. Perhaps he would spare me. He knew I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't have the force. "Doctor, please leave us alone."

"But sir, we have to start the process within the first 24 hours after administering—" The doctor suddenly began choking and he clutched at his neck. Kylo pushed his hand towards the man and he was pushed backwards. The door hissed open and Kylo Ren must have released him because the man fell to the floor gasping for air. "Wait!" he cried hoarsely as the doors shut and a resounding click throughout the room told me that it was locked. My heart was beating wildly now and the heat in my veins had spread to most of my body, the panic serving to speed its movement.

"I told you I would make you pay." Kylo said, removing his gloves and shoving off his heavy cloak. The heat was growing stronger and I felt my body start to buzz from inside. It was the strangest feeling and I disgustingly found it to not be so unpleasant. Kylo Ren leaned over me, his hands on either side of my head, his breath tickling my nose. His dark brown eyes burned down at me with such intensity I thought I would melt under his gaze. "You belong to me from here on out, rebel, and what better a way to mark you as mine…" I heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping, but was unaware of whose or what article of it had been torn. "… than giving you the highest honor possible?" I was now burning all over. The heat rolled over me in waves and I cried out as my hips were grasped by rough hands. My eyes couldn't focus any longer and I shut them tightly, praying everything would be over. Warm air tickled my ear and my hearing started to fail me as well. Over the din of blood pulsing against my ear drums, I heard a whisper just below my ear that would echo in my memory until my last breath: " _You are mine._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: As per a few wishes for this story to continue, I have decided it might be worthwhile. I have not written anything Star Wars related before, but I hope I can do it justice. So bear with me, readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Eat up." the Trooper that was posted outside my room said as he sat the tray of food down on the table next to the door. "I am required to check back in thirty minutes to make sure you have eaten it all." I looked over my shoulder from where I sat on the floor in the middle of the room, hoping he got that I understood. After being told the same thing for every meal, three times a day for the past week, he should have known that I understood. The Trooper left the room and I was alone once again. My shoulders relaxed and I dropped my head into my hands. With a tightness in my throat, I fought to keep my tears at bay.

Ever since that day in the examination room, I did not feel safe. Not even in the presence of the guards posted outside my doors at all times. They were under _his_ orders. Everything and everyone here was under _his_ control, including me. I hated it. Every time I closed my eyes, I remembered every detail of what he had done to me. My body still ached where the restraints had kept me from moving and where his rough hands had not been kind. I did not feel entirely myself either after the effects of that strange drug the doctor had given me wore off. My mind couldn't focus on any one thing for too long, with the exception of the memory of being assaulted. As much as I wanted to believe there was hope for me, I was unable. The only two things that gave my mind rest were that I knew the Resistance had escaped the First Order and that I had not seen it's leader since a week ago. Even then, I knew that both of those things would change.

My stomach growled loudly and I begrudgingly made my way to the tray of food. A neat sandwich, a bowl of soup, and some fresh cut fruit stared up at me. I wished that it was the slop that I had seen the prisoners been fed. I did not want to be treated this way, like I was something important to the First Order. I had been given this nice room around the corner from the med bay. It had an actual bed and a bathroom where I could bathe. There was a closet full of clothes that were not tailored to me and they were all the same slate gray color of the ships personnel. I did not even wish to wear one of the over-sized shirts to bed. The food was the nicest I had eaten since before the raid on my home planet. The soil on Spade-O17 had been healthy and rich, perfect for growing most any crops. I remember going to the markets in the morning with my mother to buy the freshest fruits and vegetables. She'd always let me pick one thing that I could eat on the way back to our home. I wondered where the First Order kitchens had gotten this fruit. It was wishful thinking for it to have been from Spade. I had not the faintest clue of how the planet was doing or if the First Order had set it ablaze for aiding the Resistance.

I ate quickly and left the tray by the door where the Trooper had left it. He would be back in to get it when he brought the next meal. I turned away from the table back to the rest of the room. It was quiet, which I preferred, but it was terribly boring. There was nothing to do to pass the time. I had taken to sitting in the middle of the room and imagining that I was far away from this place. At the moment, I did not think that would keep me distracted from this situation. If only there was a window, I could have looked out into space. I had spent much of my free time doing that when I was with the Resistance. It had amazed me, having never been off Spade before. There was so much beauty in such a dangerous place. I wish I had realized that sooner before letting myself become a rebel. It was no use now. Returning to my spot in the middle of the room, I laid down and stared up at the ceiling to wait for my next

This was not what I had expected when I was captured. It was miraculous that I was here at all. I had overheard that the orders on Crait were to take no prisoners, yet here I was. Why had I been an exception? My hands ran over my flat stomach, knowing that it was too soon to tell if there was a child growing within me. I was scared to death of the thought of carrying the child. This situation had rendered it nearly impossible to sleep from the fear of it all. Knowing that there could be a child within my womb and that I would bring it into this world whether I wanted to or not scared me even more so. It wouldn't stand a chance, just as I didn't stand a chance. The First Order would take it and corrupt it like everything else in this universe. No one would wish that on a child. We were both defenseless and even I was powerless to stop them from doing as they pleased with it. Holding my hands over my tummy, I prayed to the universe to protect what may be there. _There is hope for you, at least. I will protect you as much as I can, even if it costs my life._

…

"Supreme Leader, we are approaching the…" The officer's voice was drowned out by the thoughts running through Kylo Ren's mind. He had been so close to reaching his goal, so close to destroying the Resistance and ending what his grandfather had begun. The anger that had burned in him at Crait when the blasted rebels had escaped still burned now. His regret at not stopping Rey when he had the chance to had only flamed the flames hotter. There was but one thing that had kept him from losing it all: the girl they found on Crait. At first he had said no prisoners were to be taken, but realized she may have known where her comrades had fled. As soon as he had the information he wanted, she would have been executed.

That quickly changed, however. The girl had no valuable information, but it was when she connected to him through the Force he saw her value. It was still a mystery how she had hid herself so well from him. She was no Jedi by any means, but if she were able to invade his heavily protected mind then it had to mean she held a great power within her. Snoke's plan was meant to have turned Rey in order to move forward, but this girl provided another chance to carry out the late Supreme Leader's plan. She had no choice either, as she was a prisoner to the First Order. Kylo Ren immediately stopped all plans to have her executed and instead sent her to the medical bay where she was tested and prepped for the second phase.

Kylo Ren shivered in pleasure, recalling the whole situation. The girl had angered him quite a bit when he had interrogated her. His promise to make her pay for her insolence had not gone unforgotten and perhaps it wasn't the best idea to take her in such a way, but it was meant to have taught her not to cross him like she had. The young man had also found the sight of her there in the med bay oddly pleasing. The way her entire body was tensed and her deep blue eyes flitting back in forth, fearful of the situation she was in. When the thought to do the deed himself crossed his mind, he had indulged himself. Perhaps a bit too much. The stress and the emotions he had been keeping inside was put into every moment of that encounter. His destructive tantrums did not give him the satisfaction that his actions on that girl had given him. Since that day, in the far and few quiet moments he had to himself, he thought of taking the girl again. If only he had the time to do so.

"Sir." Kylo Ren looked to the officer who had just snapped him out of his thoughts. The officer had a look of trepidation that went unnoticed by his Supreme Leader. "We are approaching one of our conquered planets, Naliv. Shall we stop to refuel and restock?"

"Proceed to the planet." Kylo Ren turned on his heel, throwing over his shoulder as he went, "I will be in my quarters until we land. Please have a transport prepared upon landing." With that, the officer saluted the retreating figure of his leader and followed the order to proceed to the surface of Kaliv. As Kylo Ren made his way to his quarters, he passed the medical bay and where he knew his prisoner was residing. The young man paused in the empty hall and eyed the direction of the room. His thoughts ran wild with what he would do if he went to visit the girl. The doctor seeing to the young woman had yet to perform a post examination to see if she was carrying. Kylo Ren had ordered one as soon as it would have been long enough to tell if phase two had been completed successfully. He knew it wouldn't be for a couple more weeks, but perhaps he would go and see her if only to remind her what she was and her purpose in all this.

…

The doors hissed open and I waited for the Trooper to say that he would check back in 30 minutes. I was still laying on the floor, wishing the ship would explode and free me from this unwanted fate. "I know." I said, hopefully loud enough for the Trooper to hear me through that thick helmet. It almost felt like too little time had passed since the lunch I had been brought, but I did not know the exact times at which they delivered the meals. "You will be back in thirty minutes to check if I have eaten my meal. You don't have to keep repeating it."

"I will let my guards know this." My heart jumped into my throat and I wished to run from this room, but I knew there was no escape. There never would be from _him_. The air crackled around me and I felt a chill run down my spine. Footsteps approached and I soon found myself staring up at the Supreme Leader. His lips did not move, but he spoke to me and I wished I could have driven him from my mind. " _You're afraid._ " His eyes were burning with the same look he had back in the med bay. I moved to scoot away from him, but found I was stuck to my place on the floor. " _As you should be._ " He kneeled down and brushed my ebony hair from my face with a gloved hand. I couldn't even flinch away from him and the fear in me continued to build. "Have you enjoyed the room and food I've given you? I apologize for not coming to see you sooner, pet."

"Get away from me!" I managed to say as he ran a hand down my cheek. His hand paused and I took a shaky breath, trying to calm myself. He drew his hand away and looked down at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Is this not enough for you?" His hand motioned to the room around him. "The Resistance could not give you this. You are meant for more, Daelynn." My name coming from his lips sent a shock of fear through me. I had not told him my name; it had been taken from him rummaging through my mind. The way it had rolled of his tongue softly yet with a commanding intonation made me wish to vomit. He then laid his hand atop my stomach, right over where my womb was. "Is this not enough for you? You have been given an honor no other could compare to. Accept it and you may see even more rewards, like this room."

"Never!" I spat up at him. He pulled his hand back, as if to strike me and I shut my eyes tightly. The doors hissed open at that exact same moment and I felt the movement of Kylo Ren next to me.

"Supreme Leader," I recognized the voice of the doctor who had seen to me in the med bay before and after Kylo Ren had his way with me. "I was just coming to run a few tests on the surrogate. I can return when you are finished here." My eyes opened and looked to see Kylo Ren facing the doctor from next to me.

"You may see to her now." Kylo Ren looked back down at me, his voice echoing in my head. " _Accept it. You are mine._ " He strode past the doctor and out of the room without another word. As the doors hissed shut, I breathed out a sigh of relief. My body had been released from the Supreme Leader's hold and I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest. Hot tears burned in my eyes and I let them fall. The doctor made his way over and sat down on the small couch next to me, watching wordlessly as I cried. He waited there until the tears had slowed and then spoke.

"Can you walk?" I nodded, wiping my eyes with the back of one of my hands. "I'd like to take you to the med bay, if that is alright with you." The doctor's voice was calm and soothing, not what I had expected at all. In fact, I did not understand why he had waited to take his tests. I pushed myself slowly from the ground, nearly stumbling forward as I got to my feet. The doctor caught me before I could fall and I looked to him, confused with his actions. They were seemingly kind, but I could not tell if there was a motive behind them. He helped me to stand up straight and then guided me from the room. As we passed through the doors, I looked down the hall to the left and my eyes connected with Kylo Ren's as the doors to the elevator he was on shut.

 **A/n: Leave a review! They help us authors! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thanks for all the follows and favorites! Reviews are and will be very appreciated. This chapter was very fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Doctor Stenns had finished his diagnostics and was putting the testing equipment away. I hadn't spoken a word since before we came to the med bay. My mind was still reeling from the encounter with my captor. Doctor Stenn's arrival had perhaps spared me even more nightmares and I was thankful. He was setting the last of his equipment into a drawer when I spoke. "Thank you." Stenns looked over his shoulder, giving me a look of confusion. "For back in the room."

"It was not my intention to interrupt the Supreme Leader." Stenns leaned against the storage unit in the wall, running a hand through his salt and peppered hair. "He doesn't take it well when he's disrespected or interrupted." I eyed his bruised neck, remembering how his superior had forced him out of the room a week ago. It was probably not in my best interest to approach the subject with the doctor. Stenns pushed himself off the wall and came to help me down from the exam table. "No matter. It is of no value to me to think upon it." The man pushed the table back up against the wall and then returned to my side, guiding me towards the doors with a hand in between my shoulder blades.

"Can you tell me anything about the tests you just ran?" I asked as he led me out of the examination room.

"I could, but I am not privy to." he responded, pushing past a throng of med bay staff. "However, part of the tests were vital to a project I've been working on. If things go as planned, you will the see the project yourself." We exited the med bay and continued down the corridor and into the branch-off where my room was. The Storm troopers outside it opened the door and I entered, Stenns staying outside. "From now on, you should not anger the Supreme Leader. It is not likely I will be there to keep him from directing his emotions at you physically. Remember the condition you may be in" He motioned towards my stomach. "It would be wise to remember that."

The doors shut and I looked around the room. My skin prickled, still feeling some of Kylo Ren's presence in the room. I wished I could rid the room of the energy he left behind. It was just another reminder of my situation. There was a tray of food next to the door and I sighed, picking it up and retreated to the bed in the corner of the room. I sat the tray down in front of me after sitting down. This meal was a bowl some kind of hearty stew with, as always, fruit and water. My stomach growled as I caught the scent of the stew. I must not have realized just how hungry I was. Without pause, I dug in.

In the middle of downing a slice of a pear, I felt it. The connection was back and the bowl slipped from my hands and clattered to the floor. There was a sharp intake of breath and I knew he had heard the clatter. _"You dropped something."_ I stayed silent. _"Shall I come pick it up for you?"_

 _"No."_ I answered far too quickly. Kylo Ren hummed with satisfaction. This was strange. The first time we had spoken like this was when I had been asleep in a prisoner's cell. It had felt like a dream, but this was something else. I could not read his thoughts, but I could tell he could read mine. He had done so when he had interrogated me.

 _"You're frightened by me. How… amusing."_ I tried to shut him out, to break our connection but it was a fruitless effort. I reached down to grab the bowl and felt the atmosphere of the room change. It did not feel like the gravity control was on, but there was gravity. Had we… _"It seems we've landed. I'd love to stay and chat but I must do otherwise."_

 _"Where?"_ Kylo Ren did not answer, but he was still there. It had seemed like ages since I had been on solid ground. I remembered the sky and the plant life of D'qar. I missed it every bit of it, even the dreadful insects. The planet had been like a second home and when we had to leave, I remembered feeling a lesser emotion adjacent to how I had felt when I left Spade with the Resistance. _"Did we really land somewhere?"_

 _"It doesn't concern you. You will be remaining on the ship. It is just a stop to refuel and restock our inventories."_ My heart sank in my chest. The connection wavered for a moment and I heard movement from him. _"I do not have any more time for this. Until I see you again, my pet."_ Just like that, he was gone.

I slammed my hands down on the bed next to me. How could he intimidate me and infuriate me at the same time? He was the epitome of all that I despised in this world. I had lost everything to the First Order—my family, my home, my dignity, my hope. My whole life had been taken control of and the need to take it back consumed me. The thought of taking it back and the life within me along gave me determination. If I could do anything to put a damper on Kylo Ren's plans for the galaxy, it was to take it and turn it on him. I did not even know where to begin plotting such a plan or how to keep Kylo Ren from finding it out.

I climbed down from the bed and picked up the now empty bowl of fruit. The last couple of pieces would go to waste because of the inconvenient timing of that conversation with the First Order's leader. I cleaned up the mess as much as I could then returned the tray to the stand next to the door. My hands were sticky and I decided to go shower. I hadn't gotten the chance to do so today with all that had happened. My clothes weren't the cleanest either and I decided I had no other choice than to wear one the First Order uniforms hanging in the wardrobe. After grabbing a set of the oversized clothes, I entered the bathroom and let the hot water wash my thoughts away.

…

 _I was dreaming again. "Mom, what are these called?" a younger me asked, pointing at another one of the pots of flowers that sat on the front window. She had told me only a million times, but I never grew tired of hearing of them. The one thing I remembered was that they had come from all over the galaxy. My father was a marketer that oversaw the sales and trade of Spade's goods with other planets. He traveled much of the time for his work. There were many times where his trips that were meant to last a few days turned into weeks. In a motion to make up for his absence, when he returned home he would bring gifts from the places he visited. I usually was given toys or treats, but he brought mother these wonderful and unique plants. They filled the house's windows and she tended to them daily. It brought a smile to her face that I rarely saw otherwise._

 _My mother came over to me, kneeling down next to the window. She looked to me before turning to the plant and breathing over it. Before I knew it, the plant was blooming with bright green flowers. "This is a green daisy from Lothal." She smiled as she touched one of the blooms and it leaned in towards her. "It blooms when it senses life."_

 _"It's pretty." I stated, reaching a hand towards it. A leaf tickled my fingertips and I laughed. I looked back to my mother who had a distant look in her eyes. The flower had started to intertwine itself with one of her fingers, as if it were consoling the life it felt. Having felt the flower wrap itself around her finger, my mother smiled and gently removed it from her hand. The bloom retreated and I wrapped my arms around my mother next to me. She embraced me back, pulling me close to her. "Papa will be home before we know it."_

 _"I know, sweetheart." my mother whispered, one of her hands running through my hair. She pulled back and planted a kiss on my forehead. "You are loved. Never forget that."_

 _"Never ever." My younger self with my mother faded away before me and I wondered where this dream was going to take me next. That memory had been one I was quite fond of. I had not dreamed of it in many months, nor had it crossed my mind when awake. I wished I could have saved my mother. The Resistance had not rescued everyone from Spade-017. Only a handful of people made it to the rescue ships. The rest stayed behind with their homes, went into hiding, or were caught in the crossfire of the First Order. My mother had been running behind me, but we lost each other and I made it alone to one of the transports. The Resistance staff forced me onto one, despite my pleas to wait for my mother. As the transport took off, I became a mess of tears and couldn't bear to look out the window at the destruction caused by the First Order._

 _The scene shifted before me to the morning of the attack. I had woken early to go start chores, but had paused at the door to the sitting room where mother kept most of her plants. Her and my dad were standing next to the green daisy, holding hands and talking. Father had returned the day before the First Order attacked. He went with some of the other men and women to put up a fight when the attack began. Whether he had made it through alive was another unknown. I could only hope that both of them had made it and were together. I prayed that they had not given up hope on me and would search every edge of the galaxy to find me. The was rising and casted the room in a golden glow. Some of the plants reacted to the sunlight, starting to bloom or lean towards the warm energy it provided them. My parents were close enough to the daisies to cause them to bloom._

 _This was my last memory of them together. Father had already left before I returned from tending the garden and our stock. They loved each other very much and I knew they loved me especially. Mother leaned against my dad, whispering something to him I did not hear. He turned and kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer. I had felt awkward and left at that point, having never seen such a display of affection between the two. As I walked away in my dream, I wondered why I had ever found that scene so strange. That was how I would always remember them, that is if I never saw them again, that they were together and full of life and love._

…

The girl had dreamed of her parents that night. Kylo Ren had woken from his own nightmare to Daelynn's dream of her memories. It was nothing he could not have found himself if he so wished, but it was the strength of her emotions through the connection he was intrigued by. The dream had brought her the saddest joy and it had forced thoughts of his mother to his mind. Leia Organa had never given her son a reason to despise her except for caring for his no good father. That was the only thing that had distanced him from his mother. He knew she had survived the attack, but thought nothing else of it. She would continue to lead the Resistance and choose it over her own son as she always had.

After waking and watching his surrogate's dream undetected, he knew sleep would evade him. Throwing on his usual black attire, cloak and all, he ventured from his quarters and to the closest exit from the ship. They were to leave Naliv in the morning as soon as their inventories had been fully restocked. Knowing that he would get no more rest, he decided to try to clear his thoughts of his mother and the feelings the surrogate had forced upon him by getting some fresh air. He notified the post outside the ship he would not be gone long and to wait for him to return. One of the troopers suggested that he be an escort, but Kylo turned on him with a steely glare. The trooper apologized and did not say anything more, as the Supreme Leader had crushed the helmet of the trooper with a mere clench of his fist.

Naliv was not a lush planet, but it was no Tatooine either. This part of the planet was a high desert. Flora and fauna flourished here, given the right conditions. The planet did not house the most interesting of species, but many biologists came to study the planet's life. During the summer seasons, the days were hot and the nights cool while the winters were cold. It was currently early summer, so the night was not as warm as it would be in a couple months. A crisp breeze carried the scent of the densely grown pine trees surrounding the landing area. In the distance, there came the solitary cry of a nocturnal bird of prey. The Supreme Leader walked onward, the force of Naliv felt with every step and breath of the young man.

He eventually passed through the throng of pine trees and glanced down a hill towards the shore of a lake that stretched miles to the bottom of a range of mountains. The surface of the lake was like glass, the water so calm that it held the night sky in it. Kylo Ren ventured down to the water's edge, the sound of it lapping against the gravelly shore filling his ears. He picked up a small stone and threw it into the water, the ripples disturbing the sky's mirror image for a brief few seconds. Amused by the ripples, Kylo Ren picked up another stone and lifted it to cast it into the lake. He paused mid throw when the water began to glow from beneath the surface. The Supreme Leader dropped the stone and peered into the lake, hoping to find what had illuminated beneath the water.

The light grew and it spread across the lake. Kylo waded into the water, the frigid liquid only up to the middle of his calves. Looking into the water, he finally found what was emanating light. An underwater plant with a single star shaped flower was glowing. It had vines that stretched out, floating in the area around it and holding it to the bottom of the lake. The tendrils intertwined with it's fellow plants and seemed to have been what had caused the rest of the plants to begin to glow. The plant was one he had heard of, but had not known of its presence here on Naliv. Star-blooms were a species of underwater plant that gave off light when distressed. They were very pretty to look at, but dangerous if removed from water completely. The blooms would glow white-hot and many a biologist had been blinded by this fatal mistake.

Kylo Ren bent down, having removed one of his gloves, and ran a finger along the Star-bloom. It glowed even more intense and it made Kylo Ren think of how the flower's reaction was similar to that of Daelynn. She was the flower, taken from where she was comfortable and it was not hard to tell that she wished to bring suffering upon the cause of her distress. Kylo Ren had her held underwater, however, where she could never do anything but harmlessly glow. He withdrew his hand from the water and he watched as the Star-bloom slowly began to dim until it went out completely. His reflection now stared back up at him and he looked away from it, across the lake that was still slightly glowing from the Star-blooms. Unlike the blooms, Daelynn was all alone with no one to cry out to. No one at all.


End file.
